Some Secrets Need To Be Kept
by imagination57
Summary: Kayla Riggs is moving from Chicago to some small town in Michigan and she is not a happy camper. She's leaving everything behind! Her friends, boyfriend, childhood house, her parent's graves, and a dark secret. Although maybe the last one is for the best,
1. Moving

**A/N Hey!! Thanks for clicking on my new story! This idea just randomly popped into my head, and I just had to get it down because I like it so much!! I will still be working on my other stories, but I am starting this one because Amanda's story is ending soon. So, I will need a new story to focus on!! So, hope you enjoy!**

**Moving**

As I looked out the window, I could see all the buildings in Chicago getting smaller and smaller, until there were only trees flying by.

_Great. Trees. That's where I am moving. Barryton, Michigan, where no one lives. Just trees. And dirt._

"Dad. Can't we move back? It's not too late. I'm sure we can buy our house back, or get a new one." I said, while still looking out the window, at the stupid trees.

"Kayla, I already told you, we are moving. That's final." Dad told me, his voice reeking finality. _Maybe I can push this...he won't necessarily bring it up..._

"But **Dad**!" I complained, just loud enough to get over Joey's snoring.

"Kayla, we can't. Not after the accident." Dad said, through gritted teeth. _He brought it up. _I shivered. "Exactly Kayla. This is the only way out. Plus, my job got moved here." he added. _Actually there was another way out...but you don't want to take that and I'm not risking..._

"You work for Comcast. You could have just quit. I mean, no one likes Comcast. We don't even have Comcast, we have Direct T.V." I told him, while watching him drive.

"Kayla! Do I really have to pull this car over?" he asked, officially pissed off. _This is the part were I **back down**!!_

"No." I said, quietly, looking out the window once more.

"What did you say?" he asked, even though he heard me clearly. _Ass._

"No." I said, loudly.

"That's what I thought. Now shut up, and enjoy the rest of the ride." he ordered.

"Yes, sir." I muttered sarcastically, under my breath.

Hmm, life sucks right about now. I'm a sixteen year old girl with medium dark brown, curly hair and bright green eyes. I've got curves in all the right places, and instead of moving to a city where hot boys are, I'm moving to the sticks. All because of some stupid, horrid...

"Get a bottle for Ella, she's waking up and she will be hungry. She always is after naps." Dad ordered. Ella is my little sister, she's two and still likes drinking from the bottle, not the sippy cup. No matter how many times we try, she just doesn't like the stupid sippy cup. Anyways, she has blonde, curly hair. So, we look very different, even though we share the same mom. She doesn't have the same father as me. The man I call Dad now, is actually my step dad. And I would prefer to call him step-dick, but it's just so much more simple this way. Anyway, she's blonde like my mom was...

"Hurry up, Kayla." Dad said, impatient like always. _Damn him and his short temper..._

"I am, I am." I said as I grabbed Ella out of her seat and put her on my lap. Ella's baby blue eyes fluttered open, and once she saw me she smiled. "Momma." she said, "Bottle." That made me smile. She thinks I'm here mother, because our mom died a couple months ago, and now I take care of her. But in all actuallity, I'm her half sister. But still, it's cute. And as for the bottle thing, she only drinks from a bottle. She refuses to use a sippy-cup. We don't know why though.

I reached down into her baby-bag and pulled out a bottle with apple juice in it, her favorite.

"Here." I said, as I handed her it. She took a little sip and smiled at me again. "Apple. Favorite." she said. Yes, she talks like this all the time. She just likes making things simple...either that, or she doesn't know how to make sentences. Whichever, that's just the way she talks.

I laughed. "I know. That's why I gave you it. Now drink up. I have to wake up Joey." I told her. She nodded and continued drinking. I reached down to the floor and grabbed the first hard object my hands could get and threw it at my brother.

He woke up with a start. "What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing, Dweeb. I was just waking you up. We're getting deeper into the sticks and we'll be there soon since we can speed because there is no one to catch us for miles." I told him. That got me a glare from Steve and a sigh from Joey. Now unlike Ella, Joey is my full brother. So he is always looking out for me, and cares. He's trying to make this move seem 'fun' and 'a new adventure that could change our lives for the better' when in reality, he is just as ticked as me about this move. But, unlike me, he likes to just say nothing, like my mother would. I'm more like my dad, I voice my opinion.

"Kayla, think of the glass half full, not half empty. This could be a chance at a new life, a new start." Joey said. _Told you._

"You're just saying that because you think there is a chance of hot girls being here." I said, while rolling my eyes.

Joey laughed. "Well, yeah. And if you think about it, there could be guys there. Guys you might find interest in." he taunted.

"Thanks, but I already have a boyfriend." I informed him.

He chuckled. "Right. Brian. Sorry, I forgot you were still dating him."

I rolled my eyes. _Yeah, okay. Or you're just trying to make **me** forget._

"We're almost there, can the rest of the ride please be in silence? I'm getting a headache." Dad said. _Steve, step-dick, dad, does it make a difference?_

The rest of the ride was silent, but after twenty minutes, we arrived.

"Welcome home, kids!" Dad announced. _Wrong. My home, is back in New York. This is just a house that I will be forced to live in for the next two years. Then, I'm out._

"Alright. Kayla, unpack the car. The rest of us are going to explore the town a little, go for a walk. We'll bring back some groceries." he ordered. _Of course I have to stay and unpack the friggin car._

I put Ella in her stroller, and gave the stroller to Joey.

"Have fun." I said, with no enthusiasm in my voice.

He gave me a sympathetic look. "We'll come back as soon as we can, and I'll help you unpack whatever is left." he said, in a gentle voice. _That would leave you nothing to unpack, but thanks for the offer._

I smiled. "Thanks. I'll see you when you get back." I said, then I went to the car and started unloading stuff, just as they left.

_I hate Steve. I hate Steve. I hate Steve. I hate Steve. _

I repeated that in my head until I was done unpacking the boxes, and bringing them into the house. I finished setting up my room, the kitchen, and the living room and I got extremely tired. So, I decided to take a break and sit on the front porch.

_I'm so tired. It's seven thirty, where are they? Ugh, they're probably having a great time, Steve probably took them out for ice cream or something. Grr._

That is when I noticed, our neighbor. The house was pretty far away from my house, but I could still see the silloutte of a boy....or a girl with a boy haircut. He or she, whoever it was, was staring at me. _Kinky!_

So, I waved. I think I took that person by surprise, because whoever it was, it went inside. And until I know who that person was, I am calling he or she it.

_Well it seems friendly...not._

Then I saw Joey pushing Ella, and Steve close behind them.

Joey pushed her up on the deck and I lifted her out of the stroller. She was fast asleep.

"Did you set up her room?" Joey asked.

"Damn. No, I didn't. Could you for me?" I asked.

He nodded. "Of course. I'll be back when I'm done." he told me, then he went into the house. _What a good brother._

Then I noticed that it was back on their deck. But this time, it wasn't staring at me, it was staring at Steve. When Steve came near me, into a better view of the light, it hissed. Yes, you heard me right, it frigging hissed! What was worse, was Steve's reaction. He **growled**!

"Dad!" I exclaimed. "Stop! You're going to wake up Ella!" I told him. That stopped the growling. He may not care too much about me, but he **does** care about Ella.

He looked at Ella, and then went inside all in a huff. "Put the groceries away." he called. "I'm going to sleep." _How predictable._

I could feel it staring at me again, but this time I decided to ignore he or she. I went inside and put Ella in her now assembled crib, and unloaded the groceries.

It watched me the whole time.

And before I went inside, to go to sleep, I smiled and said, "Thanks for getting Steve in line. Whatever you did, it scared him. I appreciate it, he deserves it." Even though I knew it couldn't hear me.

I then walked inside, and went to bed, even though it was only nine.

School starts tomorrow.

**A/N Wee! That's the end of my first chapter of my newest story!! Please press the pretty little button and tell me what you think!!! And just because I'm starting this story, doesn't mean I will forget about the others. - Sam**


	2. School

**A/N: Woo! Well, I have plenty of time to write for this story now. Why? Well, I have to wait for Jessica to catch up in order to write for Amanda's story, so about a week I will write for that one again. I'm on a writer's block for The Tale Of Two, so that is postponed until I come up with a brilliant idea. As for Life As The Youngest, I'm still writing for it, and I'm going to rotate between these two stories :D And I have lots of time, and good ideas for these two stories, so it's easy peasy. Now, enjoy the second chapter of my newest story!! - Sam.**

**School**

I woke up at six to take a shower, get dressed and eat breakfast, thinking I would have to take Ella to some new daycare and then drive myself and Joey to school. But when I finished breakfast, it was six forty-five and only Joey was in the Living Room, waiting for me.

"Where's Ella?" I asked him.

"Steve decided to take her to pre-school in his car, then go to work. So we, my sister, have to walk." he told me. _Of course, because we aren't biologically his kids in any shape or form._

I frowned. "Let's start walking." I said, as I headed out the door.

"I'm proud of you. You didn't make one bad comment." he said, as we started our walk to school. Our very,** very**...long...walk.

"Mmm. Don't you miss home?" I asked.

"Of course I do. But you know me, I'm not going to make a big deal about it. We're here, and that is that." he answered.

"But...you will be eighteen soon."

"So?" _Ugh. Sometimes he is so dumb. He seriously doesn't understand what being eighteen means?_

"**So** you can move out, and take me with you. Steve really won't care that much, it's not like he would miss us. He hates us." I told him. _Actually, he hates me more. But he still hates you too._

"Ah. But there is **one** little problem with that." he disagreed.

"And what would that be?" I countered.

"Ella. She would have to stay here. Do you really want that to happen? To leave her behind?" he asked. _Damn. He's right._

"Of course not." I said, softly.

"Then we're here until she has a legal say in the matter." he said.

"You could still leave. I don't want to hold you back." I informed him.

"I'm not leaving without you. And you won't leave without Ella. The three of us are a package deal. We're a true family." he told me, smiling a warm smile. _Awww. I have the best big brother ever._

I smiled back at him. "Thanks. You're a great brother." I told him.

"If we weren't almost going to be late for school, I would tackle you into a bear hug." he replied, still smiling.

I laughed. Then we got to the school and I stopped and stared at it.

_Barryton High. Great, I hate school already and the day is still young._

"I'm going to go to the office and get my schedule. Go there and get yours when you are done staring at the sign with a horrified expression." Joey said, then he walked away.

_Wow. Twilight was right...these small town schools don't have any metal detectors. No wonder why it is so easy to shoot up small town schools._

"Hello?" someone asked.

"Hm?" was my reply. Then I turned to see where the voice was coming from. Standing right there in front of me, was a model. Seriously, this girl looked like she just came out of a fashion magazine. She had orange-redish hair in perfect curls, that other red heads would kill for. She was tall and slim, pretty face and light blue eyes. Definitely model material.

"Hi! My name is Melanie. I'm your neighbor. Sorry I didn't get a chance to say hi last night, but I thought you might want to settle in." she said, in a sing-song voice. _It?_

"Were you the person on the porch last night?" I asked. _The one who hissed at Steve_?

"Oh, no. That was my cousin, Noah. Did he say anything to you? Because if he did, I'm sure it was rude and...well that's just Noah." she told me.

"No, he didn't. I just saw someone on the porch and I waved at them." I told her. _And it hissed. Well....Noah did._

"Oh. Phew. Anyway, want me to show you around?" she asked.

"Sure. But I need to swing by the office first." I said.

Melanie took me to the office, turns out she was in my first four classes; art, gym, science, and english.

Now it was lunch time. I sat with Melanie, and her friend's Ben and Raven. Ben was a blonde with chocolate eyes. Raven was a brunette with emerald green eyes. They were really nice and outgoing. But...there was one kid who just kept stealing my attention away from them.

There was a gorgeous boy, who had black hair, with purple and blue stripes in it. His skin was extremely pale, and his eyes were black with bags under them. He looked very skinny, but he still looked like he could beat the shit out of anyone who bothered him. And he was the only one sitting by himself.

_Although I don't see how that is possible when he is so skinny...._

I decided to take my attention away from him, since I have a boyfriend. "So....who's who here?" I asked.

"Well, the table where your brother is sitting, is filled with jocks and popular cheerleaders." Melanie told me.

"So my brother is sitting with the man-whores and sluts?" I verified.

They all laughed. "Basically." Ben answered.

"Okay, what table are we?" I asked.

"The nice people with a good sense of humor table." Raven laughed.

I giggled. "Yup, that's us." I said.

"Mhm. And then there is the goths and emo's, the nerds, the partyers, the shy kids, and then my cousin all by himself." Melanie said, while pointing to all the tables. _So boy is actually it!!! I mean Noah!!!_

"Got it. That's not too hard to remember." I told them.

"I'm sure it's not. You came from which major city?" Raven asked.

"New York City. It's huge, and way different then here." I sighed.

"You miss your home there, don't you?" Ben asked, with a warm smile.

"So much. I had so many friends, the home I grew up in, my boyfriend...." I trailed. _And all my secrets and enemies. Well, except Steve. I still have that enemy._

"Boyfriend?" Melanie asked.

I smiled. "Yeah. Brian. He's so amazing...I miss him so much." I informed them. _Actually, I barely thought about him all day until now. But now I **really** miss him!!!!_

"Awwwww!!" the girls exclaimed.

I blushed and hid my face.

Ben laughed at me and I kicked him under the table. "Owww!" he cried out.

"Oh waa waa." I teased. We all laughed, and then the bell rang.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, I guess." I smiled. _They aren't in the rest of my classes, I'm all alone._

"See you tomorrow!" they said as they left.

I had to go to geometry, since I didn't take it last year, like they did. There was only one seat left in the geometry class, and it was next to....Noah.

_Of course._

I sat down next to him, and took out the notes. But he was repeating what I already learned, so I just started doodling.

"Pssst."

I looked to see where the psst came from, and it turned out to be Noah. _What does he want?_

"I'm sorry I never said hi to you last night, I was just embarrassed." he whispered.

"Why?" I asked in a whisper.

Then he just started paying attention to the teacher again, ignoring me. _Bitch._

It turns out that Noah was in music and french with me too. But in both those classes, he just ignored me.

I walked home by myself, because Joey decided to go over some new friend's house. _This is the beginning of a new routine._

Steve was going to finish work and then pick up Ella from her daycare at six. Joey should be back before eight on a school night. So, I have plenty of time to myself.

_Oooh! I know what I am going to do!!!_

I picked up the house phone, since Steve won't give me a cell phone, and dialed a number I memorized by heart.

"Hello?" Nicki answered.

"Nicki!! It's Kayla!!" I exclaimed.

"Kayla!!!! Oh my god, how are you? What's it like in that little town? Are there any cute boys? How many..." she fired questions at me.

"Okay! Chill! I can only answer one question at a time." I told her.

She laughed. "Sorry. Oh, and to answer the question you were probably going to ask me, Brian is in the shower." She's Brian's twin, and my best friend.

"Nicki, I called to talk to you. Otherwise I would have asked for Brian when you first picked up." I reminded her.

She laughed. "True. Alright, so how's life there?" she asked.

"It's horrible. We were here for two seconds and Steve made me unpack the car and and put all the furniture in the house, while he and everyone else went grocery shopping and got ice cream. Then he came home and made **me** unload the groceries as he went to bed." I told her.

"Oh my god, he's such a dick!"

"I already know this. Anyway, today I had my first day of school." I informed her.

"And how was it?"

"It was so-so. I have a couple friends, and they're really nice and everything, but its so different. Their school is so small!!! Everyone was like, don't get lost. And I felt like telling them, I couldn't get lost if I tried, but I didn't want to be rude." I told her.

She laughed. "So what are your friends names?" she asked.

"Melanie, she's also my neighbor. Ben, and Raven. And then there's Noah, but he's only an acquaintance."

"And why is he only an acquaintance?"

"Because he's my neighbor and he only said hi to me, that's it." I told her. We both laughed.

"Well I would love to chat with you more, but brother dearest got out of the shower and it questioning who I am on the phone with, **Kayla**." she said, emphasizing my name to tease him.

"Bye Kayla!!!" she screamed, then I heard a lot of static.

I just laughed, because they were probably fighting. But not real fighting, they never really fight.

Finally after a couple more minutes of static I heard his voice, "Kayla?" he asked.

"Hi Brian." I said.

"It's so good to hear your voice." he said, his voice husky.

"I was just going to say the same thing."

"I miss you." he told me.

"I miss you too."

Then there was a knock at the door.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. I'll call again tomorrow, I promise." I told him.

He sighed. "Alright. I love you, babe."

"I love you too. Bye." I said, then I hung up and went to the door.

I opened the door, and man was I **shocked**.

**A/N And that's where I am leaving you =] Sorry! And, don't worry, this will get more intense, but I just need to start things up. Let you see how things work, so you can see the weirdness!!!! Hahahahm, sorry if that doesn't make sense, but I am really hyper!!! Anyways, please review and tell me what you think!!! - Sam**


	3. Invitation

**A/N Sorry I didn't get a new chapter out for this story since last year. Lol. But, I've been a little focused on my other stories. But now I have a really good idea for this story, and it won't leave me alone!!! It's a little different then my other idea, but it's better!!! So, I hope you enjoy it!! - Sam  
**

**Invitation**

"Noah?" I asked, uncertain if he was actually there, or if this was part of my imagination.

"Hi." he said, with no emotion in his voice. _Why is he here?_

"My cousin made me come. We're giving out invitations." he explained. _Ohh._

"Hi Kayla!" Melanie explained, coming up the stairs. She was all smiley, while Noah was frowning. _It's hard to believe they are related._

"Um. Do you two want to come in?" I asked, being polite.

They both nodded and stepped inside and looked around. I noticed Noah's nose wrinkle in disgust.

"Do you not like the decorating?" I asked him.

He gave me a look. "The smell, actually." he said. _Okay...._

Melanie gave him a dirty look and sat down on the couch. Noah reluctantly sat down next to her, and I sat down across from them.

"So...what's the invitation for?" I asked, as Melanie handed me an invitation.

"For a party, Silly!" she exclaimed. _A party??_

"Please tell me you have gone to a party before." Noah said, with disbelief.

I laughed. "Oh, I have. I just never knew that small towns had parties." I explained.

Melanie laughed and Noah cracked a smile. _He really does have a nice smile...._

"So, ask your dad if you can come. Invite your brother too. Are you close to him?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yes, I am. We're extremely close." I said.

"Good. If a popular comes, everyone else will too." Noah said. I nodded in understandment. _That makes sense....._

"So....this is a pretty nice house you have here." Melanie stated, looking around.

"I guess." I said, with no enthusiasm.

"You don't sound too happy about that." Noah stated. _Ah. He heard my lack of enthusiasm...._

"Well, I like the house I grew up in. The one my mother raised me in." I told him.

"Where's your mom? I never saw her move in with you guys." he said, giving me a death glare.

I returned it. "She's dead, dickhead. So is my father. Steve is just my Step-father. She re-married after my father's death." I said, my voice cold.

"Oh. So that guy who walked by my house is...." he started.

"The one you hissed at? My step-father? Yeah, that was him." I finished.

"I was going to say the one that growled at me, but whatever." he corrected.

I just glared at him, and Melanie cleared her throat.

We both looked at her. "Um. We should be going now." she said, a weird emotion in her voice.

He nodded and then they left.

_Well that was....intense. And different. And weird._

I just sat on my couch thinking, when Dad entered with Ella.

"Hey, Ella!" I exclaimed, jumping off the couch to take her.

"I don't smell dinner." Steve stated, handing me Ella.

"Oh. Sorry. I forgot to get it started. I was busy with....homework. And you never told me what you wanted to have." I said, quickly. _He might get seriously mad at me for not cooking dinner. He has a temper. And I don't like it when he's mad...._

"Fine. Put Ella down and start preparing dinner. Pasta sounds good." he ordered.

"Yes, Sir." I muttered under my breath. Then I started some serious work.

Pasta isn't really that hard to cook. Just boiling water and then adding noodles. The sauce isn't too hard, you just need to heat it up. Steve doesn't like meatballs, so no worries there.

It wasn't long before dinner was on the table. We ate in complete silence, until Joey walked in through the door, and sat down at the kitchen table.

Steve just looked at me, like I'm missing someone. He looked at the plate in front of Joey. _Oh my god, is he serious?_ "I'll heat up your food for you?" I said, uncertain. Steve nodded and gave me a look saying, 'Duh!'. _Ass! He likes Joey better then me, in case you haven't noticed. It's because Joey never asked questions.  
_

I got up, took Joey's dish and heated it in the microwave. And served it to him. Once I sat down Joey said, "Thanks, Kayla." _Yeah, sure, whatever._

Once dinner was finished I got up the courage to ask. "Can Joey and I please go to a party next door?" I asked, my puppy face on.

"Parent supervision?" he verified. _Not sure..._

"Of course." I said, as if it was completely obvious. _Even though it may not be true, who cares?_

"Sure. As long as you go with your brother." Steve told me. _Like always._

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed. _In all reality, my mother would have let me go to any party with or without my brother. And in all reality, I'm really not that thankful. I hate Steve. Like, with a fiery passion. I'm only saying thanks because if I don't he might take it back. Yes, he's really that much of a loser._

Ella yawned. "Okay, Ella. Beddy time!!" I told her. She giggled and then yawned again. I laughed at her adorableness, picked her up and tucked her in.

I came back downstairs to Joey telling Steve about his new friends and some new girlfriend. _So he picked up a skank already? Well that was fast. Then again, looking back there were a lot of them who were all over him. I guess I should be shocked that it took until the end of today, I should have expected it to take until the end of the morning._

I cleared up the dinner table, and decided to listen in on the conversation.

"She was all over me, Dad. Mom wanted me to stay a virgin until college, but that's stupid. I don't think I want to..." Joey trailed. _WTF?!!! _

"Listen, your mother didn't always see things clearly. She never understood everything completely. This, is not something she would understand. My advise, use a condom." Steve told him. _Holy shit!! What is wrong with these two?!! And mom understood a lot!! Plenty!!!  
_

Joey smiled and said, "Thanks, Dad. You're the best." Then he got up and went upstairs to stay in his room for the night.

I turned around and faced Steve. "Mom understood plenty, Steve." I said, in a cold voice. _He is so not messing with my deceased mother._

He looked up me, smirking. "You only heard the last part of the conversation, that day. If you heard the other part, maybe you would understand too." he told me.

"She understood things enough to know that you were a monster. And to leave you." I retorted.

He growled at me, but it didn't scare me anymore. It did a while back, but not anymore. He won't dare hurt me, I take care of Ella.

"Too bad you never heard the part about you. Maybe then you wouldn't be so clueless." he told me, pissed off. _Clueless?!! Me clueless?!! No way retard!!!_

"What about me? The fact that you wanted me dead? Don't worry, I heard that." I informed him, getting mad. _I remember that night, dickhead. I remember what you said about me..._

He chuckled. "At the time, I thought that would be best." he explained. _Bull shit. You want me dead now, too. But I'm taking care of you daughter._

I headed to the door. "Going outside. Leave me alone." I told him. He just continued to chuckle. I looked back before exiting the door and said, "By the way, I'm more informed than Joey and Ella. Maybe I don't know as much about you on this topic, but I still know more than them. Who's clueless now?"

I stormed outside and sat down in the middle of the back yard, and started meditating. Meditating always made me feel better, and stronger. Almost like I could face anything or anyone....

"What are you doing?" Noah asked. _Way to disturb me._

I opened my eyes and he was right in my face. "I **was **meditating. But now I am staring at your ugly face." I retorted. _Yeah. Now I'm kinda in a bad mood. No more nice Kayla._

He stood up and stared down at me. "Well someone is in a bad mood. You'll never get a guy with that attitude." he said, smirking. _Jerk._

I stood up and dusted myself off. "I already have a boyfriend, thank you very much. And yes, I'm in a bad mood." I told him. "Why are you even talking to me, Noah?" I asked.

He frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked. _Is he playing stupid or something?_

"Are you serious? Alright, the first time I talk to you I try to be nice, you ignore me. This afternoon, you were giving me death glares. And now you are all happy and nice and acting like we're best friends?"

His frown deepened. "Oh, you don't get it, do you? That's because earlier you smelt like dog. And at school I couldn't distinguish it. But out here, you smell fine." he explained. _Alright. Now, that sounds kinda normal....except I don't have a dog!!! Unless...._

"Oh. You don't know much, do you?" he asked. _What does he know that I don't?_

"That people aren't always what they appear? I know that." I told him.

He got close to me. "Remember that. Always. Even in small towns." he told me, his voice urgent. _I'll keep that in mind._

I took a step back. "I will. Which is why you understand, I may not be extremely close to anyone here. But I would still like to be friends?" I asked.

He was in thought for a minute. "Okay. Friends." he said, and held out his hand for a handshake. I shook his hand and we both smiled.

"Well I should go back inside now. See you tomorrow....friend." I said.

He chuckled. "Bye." he said.

I then turned and went inside. Steve was already upstairs, snoring away.

I took a quick shower and went to sleep.

That was the first night, I dreamed about Noah.

**A/N Oooh!!! I know, this chapter really didn't answer any of the questions you might have in your head. If I did that, then this story wouldn't be as good!! I want to make you guys think about what is going to happen, what the secrets are, etc. Don't worry, things will be revealed eventually. Not sure when, though. Anyways, review and tell me what you think!! - Sam**


	4. Party Prep

**A/N: Sorry about not getting this out sooner, but I've been rotating around with my stories in case you haven't noticed. And then there was midterms and after that I got really distracted. And I just haven't had the time =] So, I have it out now!!! Hope you like it!!!  
**

**Party Prep**

School the next day went by a lot quicker then expected, and before I knew it, it was party time. Melanie insisted on helping me get ready for the party, and I offered to help decorate. Noah said that wasn't necessary and I retorted with, "You just don't want me around." Then he apologized like, four hundred times. It was really funny.

When we got to the door of my house, I invited them inside. "My room is upstairs, first floor on the left. I'll be there in a minute. Just....don't leave my room, okay?" I said.

They both nodded and went upstairs. I went into the kitchen and started preparing dinner, when my brother walked in.

"So, did you sleep with that girl?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I did." he said, as he got a soda out of the refrigerator.

"So, are you dating her now?" I asked, already knowing the answer. _Great. My brother is a man whore now._

"God no. She's really annoying, but hot." he told me._ Yup. Total man whore!!_

"Are you going to the part tonight?" I asked, switching the subject.

"Of course I am. Even though they are social outcasts, they throw great parties according to everyone else." he informed me. _Social outcast? You mean, just because they aren't whores and they don't want to get in any whore's pants, that they aren't cool? Wow. It's amazing how much my brother changed in two days._

"Yeah. Remember I sit with them at lunch. Well, Melanie anyways." I reminded him.

"Yeah, I know that." he said, confused at what I was getting at. _Yeah. I'm a social outcast too now! Zippidy fucking doo!_

"Whatever. I'm going to get ready, and head over there early so I can help them set up. Dinner is cooking, it will be ready for him by the time he gets home." I told him.

Joey nodded his head. "I got it." he said.

"Thanks. See you later, Joey." I said, as I went up the stairs.

I got to my room, and only Melanie was in there. "He had to go to the bathroom." she told me, holding her hands up in surrender. _Ugh! What part of 'Don't leave my room' is to hard for that boy to understand?!_

"Stay here. I'll go get him." I ordered. Then I went out of my room and opened the door to Steve's room, and he wasn't in there. When I turned around, I ran into something hard and fell to the floor, along with the thing that I ran into.

I looked up and saw that it was Noah I had ran into, and he was currently laying on me because he fell to._ Talk about an awkward position._

"I told you not to leave my room. And I highly doubt you had to go to the bathroom, so don't you dare give me that excuse." I said, clearly pissed.

He smirked. "Well at least I don't run into people and make them fall on top of me." he replied.

"I only ran into you, because you weren't in my room like you were** suppose** to be and I had to look for you." I retorted.

"Well you found me." he smiled. _Why is he smiling?! That joke wasn't even that funny!_

"You're an ass. Just get back in my room." I ordered.

"If I'm an ass, why are you asking me to come to your room?" he asked, raising a perfect eyebrow. _Pig!! Not like that!!_

"Get off!" I ordered.

He chuckled. "I don't think your in the position to be giving orders." he said, smirking.

"Alright. If you don't get off right now, and get your ass in my room, I'm screaming rape." I threatened.

He looked alarmed. I smiled. "One....two....three...R-" I started, but before I even got out the second syllable out, he was gone. I got up off the ground and walked into the room, smirking.

Noah glared at me. "That's not funny." he said.

"Oh it so is!" I laughed.

"Alright, enough fooling around. Time to give you a make-over!" Melanie exclaimed.

_Oh boy, here we go._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Melanie's P.O.V.*

After Kayla told us to go upstairs into her room, Noah and I did as we were told.

But the minute we got up there, Noah said, "Let's go look around."

I sighed, this was so typical of him. "Are you stupid? She asked us to stay in her room. I, for one, am going to do as she wishes, so I can **keep** my friend." I retorted.

He chuckled. "What? You scared you are going to be attacked by the mut?" he asked. "Well I have news for you, that mut isn't here. He's working, according to Kayla. So, why not explore a bit? You aren't going to get hurt." he taunted.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please. I'm a vampire for god sakes, I'm not scared of some dog. I just want to keep Kayla as my friend, and listen to what she says." I told him.

He smirked. "Or you just want to give her a make-over, and you think she won't let you unless you listen and be a good little girl." he said. _Damn him. _

"Oh please. You want me to give her a make-over just as much as I want to. You've seen my work." I smiled. _I'm amazing at giving make-overs. I can make a nerd look like the most popular girl at school, I can make a preppy look emo, and I can make Kayla look extremely sexy. Which, of course, is what Noah wants._

He smiled at me. "I'm still going, though. I've never been inside a dog's house before." he stated.

"Yeah, you have. When we gave her the invitation..." I corrected.

"Shut up! You know what I meant, cousin." he replied.

"I'm not your cousin. We aren't even related. That's just the stupid thing we pretend to be, for the humans at school. So don't cousin me, I'm not related to you in anyway." I said. "...and thank the lord for that." I muttered.

"I heard that, and I'm going." he said, then without hesitation, he walked out. _Whatever. His own choice._

I started looking around her room. By her bed, there was a cute little picture. I could see Kayla as a little girl, with her brother, and then a lady and man who looked oddly familiar......

That's when I heard footsteps. I turned around and held my hands up, "He had to go to the bathroom" I covered. Well what do you expect? He took me in when I was a newborn, the least I can do is cover his ass in a not so important situation.

"Stay here. I'll go get him." she ordered, then left. _Geesh. What's up with people leaving after ordering, and not giving me a chance to retort....if that makes any sense...._

Before I knew it, Noah came running in here.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"She threatened to scream rape!" he exclaimed. _Ahahahahahaha!_

I held back my laughter as Kayla entered the room.

Noah glared at her. "That's not funny." he said.

"Oh it so is!" she laughed. _Awww! They are so cute!!!_

"Alright, enough fooling around. Time to give you a make-over!" I exclaimed. _But I have work to do._

Kayla didn't have much in her closet to work with, so that made my task extremely hard. She ended up wearing a short jean skirt, and a black halter top with beads. Her curly brown hair was down, so I brushed it out. But not enough to make it frizzy, just so I could style it better. She had a bit of brown eye shadow, and some black eye liner, to make her eyes look hot. I could tell my work was done, when Noah started drooling.

"Well, I'm going to head downstairs and wait for you two in the living room." I told them. I started to head out the door, and as I passed by Noah, "She's taken." I reminded him. Then I went downstairs in the living room, and sat down on the couch, next to Kayla's hot brother.

"You're Melanie, correct?" Joey asked, holding out his hand.

I smiled. "Yeah. And you are Joey. Nice to meet you, officially." I said sweetly, and shook his hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Kayla's P.O.V.*

I looked in the mirror, as Melanie went out the door. _Oh my god, what did I let her do to me?!_

"You should take a picture, it will last longer." Noah said, from behind me. I saw him now in the mirror, with his stupid little smirk.

I rolled my eyes, as I realized how conceeded I must look. "Maybe I should, Brian might like it." He stopped smirking at the mention of Brian.

"Oh yeah, you don't know. Brian is my boyfriend." I told him.

He nodded his head in agreement. "Well, we should go now. The house still needs to be decorated." he stated.

"Okay. Let's go." I said, then lead the way downstairs to...Melanie and Joey laughing on the couch?

I cleared my throat, and they both looked at me. "Let's go." I said.

Joey's jaw dropped. "Looking like that, little sis?" he asked, shocked.

"Yeah, that's my work." Melanie said, getting up off the couch. "It was nice meeting you Joey, you're pretty funny." she said. _Ugh!!! Gag me with a spoon!!!_

"Yeah, let's go." I said, trying to drag her out the door.

"How about I come with you. I can help too." Joey offered.

"What about dinner?" I asked him.

"Steve will be home any minute. The house won't burn down for a couple minutes without me." he replied.

"Whatever. It's up to Melanie and Noah." I said.

"I don't care." Noah stated.

"Sure. You can help if you want." she smiled. _She's too nice._

So, we all went next door. The boys blew up balloons and put them around the house, along with the streamers, as Melanie and I got out the snacks and stuff. The doorbell rang, and that was the first load of people.

_It's party time._

**A/N: And I'm leaving you guys there!!! Review and tell me what you think!!! Sorry it's short, but I'm sick. Yeah, it stinks. So, I'll try to get out a new chapter as soon as I can, but no promises!!! - Sam**


	5. Surprise

**A/N: *ducks* Okay, I deserved that. But remember that I have a short attention span and a really bad memory! I momentarilly forgot what I wanted to do with this story, and in the middle of science, I remembered. Yeah, I think about my stories in science. And, well, every other class too. Heheh. Anyways, be happy I have this chapter at now. Enjoy! - Sam**

**Surprise**

People flooded through the front doors, and before I knew it, a half hour had gone by.

I took this time to realize, how people reacted to Noah and Melanie. Don't get me wrong, they are really nice people, it's just most of the time kids shy away from them (except for the crew). But at parties...it's like the school clicks disappear. Something that never happened at any of the dances I went to. Noah was on stage singing, and Melanie sometimes sang. Of course, anyone else who wanted to sing could, it's just their voices were so amazing, and we all wanted to dance, that no one bothered to try to be better than them.

It was times like this, where I wished I had Brian. For all the night so far, I danced with the crew, and ate snacks. But I decided that I wanted to dance. Yeah, by myself. But hey, people do that all the time (well, until people join them).

It's innocent.

It's me.

I listened to Noah's voice, and let my body sway to the music. It was like the music took control, and I was just it's victim dancing to the music. After the music stopped, everyone clapped. Noah gave me a sideways glance, and then smirked?? _Psht, that's what I get for boosting his already extremely high self esteem. Conceited bastard._

"Alright, everyone. This is my last song, before we let other people take the mic. So, the next song is, I don't wanna be in love by Good Charlotte." he said, and everyone screamed. The song started, but this time, I wasn't dancing by myself.

"_She's going out to forget they were together  
All that time he was taking her for granted  
She wants to see if there's more  
than he gave she's looking for_

_He calls her up  
He's trippin on the phone now  
He doesn't want her out there  
And alone now  
He knows she's movin it  
Knows she's using it  
Now he's losing it  
She don't care..."_

The guy was getting extremely close, and it was making me uncomfortable. But I couldn't back out anywhere. This guy just didn't get the hint that I didn't want to grind or dance with him. Either that, or he didn't care. Noah saw me though, but he kept singing.

"_Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love_"

As he sang, he took the wire for the mic, and wacked the guy with it. I could feel my jaw drop. _Did Noah really just save me?_ He just acted like nothing happened, though, and sang on.

_"He was always giving her attention  
Looking hard to find the things she mentioned  
He was dedicated  
But most suckers hate it  
That girl was fine  
But she didn't appreciate him.  
Nooo_

_She calls him up  
She's tripping on the phone now  
He had to get up  
And he ain't comin home now  
He's tryin to forget her  
That's how we come with him  
When he first met her  
When they first got together._

_Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feel the beat now._

_If you got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Back it up now  
You got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love._

_To the beat  
To the beat  
To the beat  
You got nothing to lose  
Don't be afraid to get down._

_We break up  
It's something that we do now  
Everyone has got to do it sometime  
It's okay, let it go  
Get out there and find someone._

_It's too late to be trippin' on the phone here  
Get off the wire  
You know everything is good here  
Stop what you're doin'  
You don't wanna ruin  
The chance that you got to  
find a new one._

_Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feel the beat now  
If you got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Back it up now  
You got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love_

_Nooo,_

_Now you know what to do, so come on feelin' good."_

By the time the song ended, I decided Noah just did that because he hated the guy, and not to help me. Because wouldn't he have...well, given me a look or something? But no, he had just sung on.

Regardless, I'm grateful.

I went to the kitchen to get a drink, when a pair of hands went over my eyes, and a girly voice said, "Guess who?!"

I turned around, completely shocked. "Nicki!" I shouted, then grabbed her into a huge hug.

"What are you doing here?!" I asked, completely baffled. She pulled back and smiled.

"Can we talk somewhere quiet?" she yelled over the music. Some other kids were singing "Don't Trust Me" by 30!H. I have no clue what that name stands for, but it's pretty cool. Haha. Anyways, we left and went in the backyard, where you couldn't hear any signs of the party from inside. _Soundproof walls? Okay then._

"I missed you so much. And I complained so much, along with Brian of course, and my family moved here." she said, smiling. Liar.

I gave her my 'You've Got To Be Kidding Me' look. She sighed. "Okay, the truth is that my parents went on vacation, so Brian and I drove here. We're only here for two weeks. Because we have to beat my parents back home." she admitted. Now that is the truth.

I smiled and gave her a big hug. "Normally, I would tell you to get your ass home because taking advantage of your parents like that is wrong, but I've missed you so much I'll look past it!" I exclaimed.

We both laughed and remenissed, when Nicki was thirsty and wanted to get us drinks. When that was actually her cover for having to go to the bathroom. Yeah, she doesn't like being so upfront about her buisness.

Noah came out and sat beside me. "So I saw your friend." he said. _Hmmm....does he like her?_

"Oh, and what do you think?" I asked him. Key to avoiding any awkward situation: Answering everything with a question.

He chuckled. "She seemed okay. Why do you want to know?" he asked me. Damn. He knows the key!

"Why do you think I want to know?" I asked. _Hehe, but this is my own game so I win! _

He smiled. "Because your jealous." he said. My jaw dropped. _Is he right? I mean, I don't even know why I want to know._

"I have a boyfriend." I reminded him. His eyes darkened at the mentioning of my boyfriend. _Huh. Maybe he's the jealous one. _

Then I just burst out laughing. _Haha, him, be jealous because I have a boyfriend? Haha, yeah, okay. He's not interested in anyone, nevermind some stupid new girl._

After I finished, he didn't say anything. He just got closer to me, and when he was a couple inches away from my face he asked, "Did you know you have a beautiful laugh?" _Okay, maybe question asking just makes situations more awkward._

I stared into his eyes for a while, then moved back. "No, I didn't know that." I answer, quietly.

It was just silent between us. Noah looked like he was going to say something, but then looked at the door and then back at me. He smiled. "So, how are you, friend?" he asked, just as Nicki came through the door.

I gave him a questioning look and answered truthfully, "I've been better, I've been worse." _Much, much worse._ I shivered at the thought. Noah had that dark look again, then excused himself.

"Who was that?" Brian asked.

"It was..." I started to say, before I realized that Brian was actually there. "BRIAN!" I exclaimed happily. I ran up and kissed him. Then I pulled away, because Nicki was there and I wouldn't want to make her feel weird. I was her friend before I started dating her brother.

I looked at her and asked her how school was. But she didn't answer. She looked....sad? Torn? _What's wrong?_

"Nicki, are you okay?" I asked her. I gave her a gentle shove to get her attention. She looked at me, then at Brian.

"She's okay, right sis?" he said urgently. She looked really upset, but she nodded her head. _WHAT THE HELL?!_

"I'm going to go back in and party." she said, excusing herself. _I wonder what's upsetting her... Hmm...maybe she will tell me later._

Brian told me to excuse Nicki's behavior, and that she was fine, but that's just because he wanted me to have a good time. So, I did what I always do at times when needed, I acted like Iwas perfectly okay.

I danced with Brian all night, and would have had fun if Nicki's sadness wasn't nagging me at the back of my mind.

After the party, I went home, my mind still thinking about the current situation.

So I really didn't see Steve when I walked into him. I landed on my ass on the porch. I got up quickly, snapping back into reality. "Sorry, Dad. I didn't see you." I said to Steve.

He glared at me. "Where's your brother? You said he was going with you." he stated. _Ugh. I'm going to kill Joey for making me go home alone._

I smiled sweetly. "Well, Joey made me go home. Because he wanted to have meaningless sex with some tramp, because you told him it was okay. So, he made me go home because he won't be going home tonight. So you only have yourself to blame, daddy dearest." I said, in a sickly sweet voice.

I didn't realize it, until about five minutes after I had hit the ground.

Steve had hit me. Slapped me so hard, I fell to the ground. My hand instinctivly went to my burning cheek. I just stared up at him, my face not showing any pain. No, for if I did, that would give him the satisfaction of making me cry.

So, I just stared. He got mad that I didn't react, muttered something about teaching me some lesson, and went inside. I got up, dusted myself off, and looked back at Melanie and Noah's home, and saw something move away from the window. _Who cares anymore? Really, let them see how horrible Steve is. Maybe childservices can take us away._

I went inside, checked on Ella, and got ready to go to sleep.

Before I actually went to sleep, I decided that there is one thing I will definitly do tomorrow: Find out why Nicki is upset.

That, and to talk to Joey about Steve and his manwhoreness.

**A/N: That's where I'm leaving you!! Sorry, but my friend Melanie (yes, I have a friend Melanie. She is the one I am basing the character in this story off of) is over and she is threatening to take over the computer. That would be a problem, considering I would have to use a gun to get her off. Hehe, you think I'm joking. Anyways, review!!! I must know what you think!!! - Sam**


	6. Oh No

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in forever. It's here now though!!!! I hope you guys don't hate me for not updating for the longest time.... Anyways, read on! - Sam**

**Oh No**

It was a Saturday, so I had to wake up like I was going to school, so I could take care of Ella as Steve worked, and Joey got an STD. _Ah, the joys of life._

Strangely, there were three voice messages on the answering machine. The first one was Nicki saying, 'Hey, sorry for my attitude last night Kayla. But, well....we should talk about some things, catch up, ya know? So call me back so we can arrange something or other. I'd prefer to see you before you see my brother, just girl time?? Anyways, call. Bye.' _Sounds good to me._

The second one was from Brian saying, 'Hey, baby. I want to see you. I miss you. Seeing you for a couple hours last night wasn't enough. Plus, I want to hang out with you and you're new friends. Except the sketchy dude, he was looking at you weird. Call back babe. Love ya.' _Huh. That's a weird message._

And the last message was from.... Noah? 'Hi Kayla. It's uhhh Noah. I'm not really use to doing these things, and I know you're my neighbor and everything but...uh...I didn't wanna wake you up by knocking....and now I'm feeling more stupid the more I talk to this stupid machine....so yeah, I'm gonna go. I just...wanted to see how you're doing....Yeah. Bye.' _Weirdest. Message. EVER!_

Who should I call first???

_Noah._

Whoa! Noah?! He's just my neighbor! Shouldn't I want to call my boyfriend first?! Or my best friend?! Not the weird, yet hot kid next door!

Idea! I'll invite everyone over!

So, that's what I did. I called everyone, but asked Nicki to come over first. Which is why, when there was a knock at the door, I was expecting Nicki.

Not Noah.

"Oh. It's you." I stated, not meaning to sound as rude as I did. _My bad._

He smirked. "Don't sound so excited now. May I come in?" he asked.

"Uhh sure. Nicki was on her way, though. She had something to tell me." I told him, opening the door so he could enter. "But, I guess you can stay until she gets here." We walked over to the couch and I had just turned on the t.v. when Ella started making noise.

"I'll be right back." I told him. I went upstairs and got the toddler, who wanted to 'play play play'. _Hope Noah doesn't mind having extra company._

Noah was watching t.v. but stiffened the minute I walked in with Ella. He slowly turned, but relaxed when he saw it was us. _Huh, sensitive._

"Hope you like kids, because Ella wants to play." I warned, as I sat on the couch and put her on the floor to go play with some of the toys we stored in the living room.

"I uhh never really was around kids except when I was one." he confessed. _Oh._

"Well, then this will be a learning experience for you." I said, cheerfully. _Nothing is better than watching a newcomer play with a bossy three year old._

Ella had picked up the plastic cell phone and went right over to Noah. "It's fowr you." she told him, handing him the phone. Noah looked at me, clearly confused.

"Noah, take the phone. Someone's one the line for you." I said, smiling, as Noah awkwardly took the phone from her and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" he said, sounding bored. Then he looked surprised. _WTF? Is plastic talking to him? Hahahah. _Then he smiled, and said, "Oh yes. I'm having a good day. You want to talk to Ella? Okay, I'll put her on." he said, actually going along with it. _Awwww, he caught on fast. Darn._

Ella giggled, took the phone back then ran off.

"She's pretty cute for..." he said, stopping midsentence.

"For what?" I asked, confused.

He looked at me. "Do you really not know what she...is?" he asked, in a whisper. _Well she's half of.... Steve._

I looked over at her, playing, just thinking she was normal. "I know that she's not...exactly what she appears to be." I admitted, softly. Then I turned on him. "How would you know though? That's the question." I said, guarded.

He held his hands up. "I'm a friend, not a foe. I'm....different too. Just not like Steve." he admitted. _Well then what is he?_

It was silent between us. "I didn't come over here expecting to have such a dangerous conversation." Noah told me, looking back at the door.

"Well what did you come here to talk about?" I asked.

With his eyes locked on the door he answered, "The same thing Nicki would like to talk to you about."

"How do you know-" I started before Nicki barged through.

"Kayla, I came here to talk about....Oh, hi Kayla's friend." she said, closing up immediately.

"We're here to talk about the same thing. We both saw it." he told her, his voice actually kind. _Omg, does he like her?! He can't...._ Wait, why do I care?

Arg, I have to focus. Think, think! Oh yes, they saw something that they have to tell me. Right.

"What did you guys see that's so important?" I asked, kinda curious.

They looked at each other quickly. "You tell her. She's known you longer." Noah said. Nicki nodded her head and sat on the other side of the couch, making me sandwiched between her and Noah.

She took an unsteady breath, before speaking. "Last night, at the party, when I was going to get...drinks, I saw Brian..." she trailed.

"And I was there, because I was headed out to see you." Noah added.

Nicki nodded her head in agreement. "And...." Nicki trailed again, starting to tear up. _Oh no, this is bad._

"And what Nicki?" I asked, urging her on.

"I saw Brian making out with another girl!" she blurted out.

Right there....I felt numb. I wasn't hurt, didn't feel like crying...just completely shocked.

Brian....cheated on me. At a party in my new town.

_What a dick._

"With who?" I asked, with no emotion.

"Rayven." Noah answered. **MY** boyfriend cheated on me with **MY** friend. _Fuck my life._

"Did she know?" I asked.

"I think she did once Nicki flipped out at him, and then he made her promise to keep her mouth shut, and started kissing Rayven again." Noah concluded.

I nodded my head in understanding.

"How are you feeling?" Nicki asked.

I smiled weakly. "I've had worse." I answered, way more honest than she could ever comprehend.

"Are you going to break up with him?" Noah asked.

I smiled wickidly. "Something like that."

_Two can play this game._

**A/N: And that's where I'm leaving you!!!!!! Sorry it's so short, but it's the best I could because my mom is kicking me off the computer and I really wanted to just get something out to you guys!!! Please, take the time to review!!! I appreciate it! - Sam**


	7. Payback

**A/N: Hiya!!! Sorry I've been busy with school and stuff =) It's here now though!!! So please do me a favor, and enjoy!! - Sam**

**Payback**

With a plan for revenge in my mind, I answered the door for my guests like nothing was wrong. Brian was the first one in, and I gave him a quick kiss like I would if I hadn't found out that he was a cheating bastard. What took the real self control was not attacking Rayven, instead I just smiled at her.

"You guys can get comfortable as I go get snacks and drinks. Noah, can you help me?" I asked, nicely.

Noah nodded his head and went to the kitchen, and Brian stood up. "I'll help you instead." he offered. _Ah so you're jealous that Noah's a good friend? Interesting..._

"I need you to keep an eye on Ella for me. You've been with me more times than anyone else when I watch her." I told him. He sighed in defeat and sat back down. _Wow you put up a hell of a fight! Guess you don't really care._

I went in the kitchen, and Noah was just waiting there. "You couldn't have started without me?" I asked.

"You're up to something. Why haven't you bitched him out? Or cried? Or showed some sort of emotion?" Noah questioned. _Sorry, I'm getting revenge._

I sighed as I got out snacks. "Just go along with what I'm doing, okay?"

"What exactly are you doing?" He asked.

I looked at him. "Act like you would if he hadn't been cheating on me. For now." I ordered, getting out the potato chips and putting it in a bowl. "Get the soda out of the fridge. One for everyone, except Ella." I added.

He looked confused. "But-" he started.

"You're just going to have to trust me." I told him, looking into his eyes. We stood there staring for the longest time....until I broke it off.

"I trust you." Noah said, as he got the soda out like I asked. _He trusts me?!?! YAY!!!!_

We both smiled and went out to our friends. "Snacks and drinks for my good friends!" I exclaimed. "And my amazing, loyal boyfriend." I added, smiling like he's my world. _Which he's not. Not anymore._

Noah and I put the stuff down and I stood up in front of everyone. "I called you all here to thank you." I said, solemnly. _This is called a guilt trip. Let's see if these people have a consious, or if they just don't care._

"For what?" Melanie asked, oblivious to what's about to go down.

I smiled at them all. "For being my friend. I'm not the best person to get along with sometimes, but all of you still stick around." I said, sweetly. "Ben, you're always a good laugh at lunch. Melanie, you're not only my neighbor but I can also count on you for harsh criticism when it comes to my outfit for the day." I listed, making everyone laugh. "Nicki, I've known you forever and we'll always be close. Noah, you're quiet most of the time but I know I can count on you." I continued. _Save the worst for last!_

"Rayven, you're the sweet one who laughs at all my jokes, and I know you would never betray me." I said to her, smiling. She squirmed. _The guilt starting to eat at you, bitch?_

"And lastly, my spectacular boyfriend. The one who is still loyal and loving, even though we live miles apart." I finished. And the bastard couldn't even look me in the eye. He just drank his soda.

"Awww! You're so sweet! I love you, Kay!" Melanie exclaimed, hugging me.

"Yeah, we'll always have your back." Ben said, smiling.

"Right Rayven?" Noah asked her, with a murderous look. _I asked him to act normal....wait that is his normal. _

She glanced at Brian and I almost slapped her. She looked back at me and smiled weakly. "Yeah." she said, non convincingly.

"Kaywa! Kaywa!" Ella exclaimed. "I'm thiwsty!" she whined. _Ahh I knew I could rely on you, little sister._

"Here, have mine." I offered, handing my soda to her. "Baby, can you get me a soda? It's in the fridge, right next to the milk." I said, sweetly. Brian said nothing, and just left. Everyone started eating, chatting and watching t.v. Even Nicki, who looked at me curiously. I sat next to Noah, nervous at the crazy thing I was about to do next. _Maybe I shouldn't.... _Then I glanced at Rayven, who was staring at the kitchen door longingly. _Stupid whore!_

No turning back. The minute I heard the kitchen door open, I kissed Noah.

Not just a peck. Nope, our lips moved together perfectly and he put his hand on my lower back to pull me closer. _This is getting more heated than I expected....but I like it._

And I don't think it's because Brian's watching.

"Kayla, what the fuck are you doing?!" Brian shouted at me. _He has no right!_

I stood up. "What? It's okay for you to cheat on me, but not the other way around?" I yelled. All the color drained out of his face and the room was silent. Even Ella.

"You found out." he said, quietly.

I laughed without humor. "You made out with Rayven, a friend of mine, at a party that I was at in my own damn town! Did you really think you were going to get away with it?" I asked, bitterly.

Everyone turned at Rayven, who look more guilty than ever. "Well...don't blame Rayven. She didn't know." Ben said, trying to be a good guy.

I shook my head and closed me eyes. "Not at first. But after Nicki told Brian off, she didn't care enough to stop. She continued making out with my boyfriend, and Noah saw it." I explained.

Melanie glared at Rayven and Ben shook his head in disappointment. "You're a bitch." he muttered to her. _This is why I wanted my friends around. That way I don't have to explain to all of them what happened. And it will show who my real friends are._

Rayven looked like she was going to cry. "It was-" she started.

"I don't want to hear it, okay? I thought you were my friend, and you just stabbed me in the back!" I told her, my anger rising. "And you!" I exclaimed, turning to Brian. "I loved you. I trusted you. I thought you were loyal, but apparently I was wrong. Humor me, how many girls have you cheated on me with since I've been gone?" I asked.

"Only with her. It wasn't suppose to happen, I swear. I have no idea what came over me." he said, in a rush. _Oh come on! Like I'll believe that shit! _He grabbed my hand and said, "I love you and only you."

I pulled my hand away and slapped him. "Then you shouldn't have cheated on me, you bastard." I said, my eyes starting to water. _Oh god, I'm falling apart. I should get out of here. _It was dead silent, and nobody moved.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to ask you all to leave." I said, quietly. Melanie dragged Rayven out by her hair and Ben gave me a hug before following. Noah held Ella and glared at Brian as I turned to Nicki.

She was crying. And I couldn't help but feel bad for her. I was her best friend and Brian was her brother. She was in the middle, and loved us both. I gave her a hug and my tears started to fall. "We'll always be friends, right?" I asked her.

She nodded her head and then told Brian they weren't wanted here. I had them out the door but Brian felt the need to turn and ask, "Do you love me?"

The question caught me off guard. Do I love him? After he cheated on me? _He was my first love...._

"I'll always love you. You were my first love, that's just how it works." I said, softly.

"Then give me another chance." he pleaded. _If only Rayven could see him now. Begging for me, not her. _

Tears poured down my face, and I said, "No." Then I slammed the door in his face. The numb feeling came over me again, and I welcomed it. I'd rather feel nothing at all then the pain that Brian has made me feel.

"Exposing him in front of his sister and all your friends. Never knew you had it in you." Noah admired. _Thanks?_

I sighed. "I didn't either." I said, softly.

Noah put Ella down and hugged me. "Things will get better." he told me.

_And I know just how to make things better for me._

I pulled away. "Watch Ella. I'll be right back." I told him. I ran upstairs and took out one suitcase. I put a couple pairs of clothes in, my toothbrush and hairbrush. I took my wad of cash that I've been saving up over the birthday's and christmas's and threw it in. I went into Ella's room and packed up two bags for her. One with clothes and blankets. The other I filled with a couple of little toys, diapers (just in case she has an accident) and then I went in the kitchen to get her sippy cups and some food.

"What the hell are you doing?" Noah asked, bewildered.

"I have to go." I said, picking her up. Luckily for me, Steve had gotten a ride with a friend to work. So the car was there for my use.

"Where are you going?" Noah asked, stepping in front of me.

"Away. Just for a little while. I need space and I need to be alone." I told him.

"And you're taking Ella with you? What about her father? He'll call the cops and you'll go to juvy." he reasoned. _Please._

"Actually, he won't. I take care of everything for him, so he won't call the cops and get me in trouble. He'll look for me himself. Between his working hours, that is." I explained. I tried to move around him, but he moved with me so he was always in front of me. "Noah, please move. **Please**." I begged and I was sure he could see the pain my eyes betrayed.

He grimaced, but moved out of the way. _Thank god._

I went out of the house silently. I buckled Ella in her baby seat, and Noah watched. I was about to get in the car, when he moved. All of a sudden, he was right next to me, his arms wrapped around my waist. "Don't leave." he said, softly. _I...ah...eh..._

"I have to." I said, just as soft.

"I don't want you to. We haven't known each other long, but I care about you. A lot." he admitted. _Noah cares about **me**? My god, I've had enough drama for one day. He has to be kidding me._

"I'll come back, I promise." I said, pushing him back. I don't think I could have pushed him back on my own, but he moved back anyways. "Bye." I said, getting in the car.

I drove the car out of the driveway and hit the road. My plan to just drive until I get tired, find the closest motel and spend the night there. I talked to Ella for the first part of the ride, but she fell asleep. The silence started to bother me, so I turned on the radio.

But I wish I hadn't, because a song I could relate to came on. And I didn't want to hear it.

_"Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel comes out  
Just when you need it to  
As I pace back and forth all this time  
'Cause  
I honestly believed in you  
Holdin' on,  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl  
I should've known, I should've known." _

Taylor Swift sang through my radio. I heard this song before, but I never thought that girl would be me. The stupid girl who believed in the dickhead guy.

_"That I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around."_

Sad part is, when I was around Brian, I really believed he was going to be the one to save me from my problems. Especially when I moved. I thought he'd come to me, take me away and we'd live a happy life. Crazy to think how stupid I was.

_"Maybe I was naïve,  
Got lost in your eyes  
I never really had a chance.  
My mistake I didnt know to be in love  
you had to fight to have the upper hand.  
I had so many dreams about you and me  
Happy endings;  
Now I know_

I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down.  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around."

I started crying again as the song continued to play. I wanted to turn it of, but I couldn't bring myself to do anything about it.

_"And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness,  
Begging for me  
Just like I always wanted,  
But I'm so sorry..."_

No matter how sorry Brian is, no matter what promises he makes...I'll never trust him again. I started crying harder and I was started to swerv.

_"Cause Im not your princess  
This aint a fairytale  
Im gonna find someone, Some day  
Who might actually treat me well.  
This is a big world,  
That was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror,  
Disappearing now.  
And it's too late for you and your White Horse,  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse  
To catch me now."_

I tried to step on the gas, but my foot slipped and hit the gas pedal. I was crying so hard and lost control of the car until I hit something that made a sickening sound, but the car had stopped.

_"Oh whoa whoa whoa-oh  
Try and catch me now  
Whoa-Oh  
It's too late  
To catch me now." _

That was the last thing I heard, before I blacked out.

**A/N: Ahh!! Car crash!!! How does that make you feel? How does this whole chapter...make you feel? Or do you not feel anything at all? Tell me in a review!!! Also, if you didn't know, I'm writing two new stories with a good friend of mine. One is already out (Forbidden: Violet's Side) and then another will be out soon (Behind Closed Doors: Taylor's Side). As you can see, they are one side of a story. I explain it more in the story itself =) Check them out if you can!!! Thanks for reading!!! - Sam**


	8. Saved

**A/N: I wasn't planning on updating this for awhile, with all I have going on, but I did!! Be happy and read! - Sam**

**Saved**

I woke up with a start, and expected to feel pain. It never came, though. I checked over my body and I saw a few almost healed cuts and bruises. _But I lost control of the car..._

Ella! I hopped out of the bed I was on, only to have my legs give out. I never hit the floor, though, because someone with cold arms had caught me. "Noah." I whispered.

He smiled slightly. "You've been sleeping for a week now, you're legs aren't use to supporting your weight. So, how about you sit down as I tell you what you've missed." he suggested.

I didn't really have a choice, considering he was the one holding me, but I didn't mind. He set me down on the bed and I asked, "Where's Ella?"

Noah said nothing, he just left, making me panic. _What the hell?! What happened?! Oh my god, what have I done?! _Then Noah came back, holding Ella. Relief flood through me and I reached out for her. Noah handed me her and I hugged Ella close. "Thank God." I whispered.

"She got better before you did." he told me. _Right...she's half of Steve..._

"How did you find us?" I asked.

Noah looked uncomfortable. "I uh...was following you." he admitted.

My eyes widened. _Why would Noah follow me?! _"Did you expect me to crash or something?"

He shook his head. "I didn't think you should have left. I figured you could drive for awhile, calm down, and then I could reason with you." he told me. "However, you crashed. You should be happy I was there to save you." he added. Noah, of all people, saved me. _He does care..._

"Thank you." I said to him.

"Nowa! Nowa! Can I eat snack now?" Ella asked him. _Oh I interupted snack time..._

He smiled at her. "Of course. I have to talk to Kayla anyways."

"Otay! Bye Kaywa! I see you after!" Ella said, jumping out of my arms to go into the other room. That's when I realized I had no idea where I was. I looked around the room, and saw the walls were logs, and the floor was wooden. There were two doors, one that Ella had gone through, probably leading to the other parts of the house. The other, probably heading to a bathroom. This one looked like a bedroom, considering I was on a bed and there was just a fireplace and two sleeping bags on the floor.

Noah followed my gaze around the room. "This is the closest thing I could find from where you crashed." he told me.

Close? "Oh no, has Steve come by?" I asked, scared for the answer. _I'm going to be in big trouble for this..._

Noah's eyes darkened at the mention of Steve. "Of course not. If he did, I would have killed him." Or you would have died trying!

"Noah, you can't do that. Please, never go against Steve." I pleaded. I've lost my mother, my brother is under Steve's influence so he's considered gone too, I lost a guy I loved when it turned out he was a cheating bastard, and I lost someone who I thought I could rely on! I can't lose Noah too!

He smiled slightly. "You're worrying over me." he stated.

"So?" I countered.

He chuckled. "Nothing, it's just kind of silly. But cute."

"Shut up! This isn't a joke!" I snapped, but Noah looked unfazed. _He's so stupid! He's going to get himself killed!_

"You know, instead of sitting here trying to tell me what to do, you should be asking any other questions you have." he suggested. _Right._

"How did you save me?" I asked.

"I pulled you out of the wreckage and pulled out Ella too. She was sound asleep and only had a couple cuts. You, on the other hand, had many injuries, including one to your head." he explained. I reached up and touched my head, which surprisingly didn't hurt.

"Why aren't I in pain anymore then? I mean, it's only been a week. That's not really a lot of time to heal..." I trailed.

He raised his eyebrows. "I was thinking you could answer that for me. Sure, I got you and Ella to safety. I understand why her cuts would heal quickly. You, though? Either there's something you're not telling me, or you're the strongest human I have ever met." he told me. Human. Noah referred to me as human, meaning he's not. Of course, I already knew this...it's just I've never heard him say it so flat out.

"Last time I checked, I'm the only human one here." I reminded him.

He shook his head. "You smell different." Smell. See, these little words he uses shouldn't freak me out, but they do. I know Noah isn't anything like Steve, but there's still similarities. Both are very capable of killing me or causing me pain. _But Noah hasn't hurt me...he's healed me..._

"Thanks, but I'm not anything special. Not like you, or Ella or Steve."

He looked amused. "Not being a vampire or werewolf? Kayla, there are a lot more creatures out there than just those two."

My eyes widened, for many reasons. One, he just said aloud that he was a vampire. Two, he also just told me there are more things to fear. Noah realized he had slipped and any trace of amusement from before disappeared. He was by my side, holding my hand. "Don't be afraid." he murmured.

I looked at him and smiled sadly. "I'm not afraid. Well... not of you." I shivered, thinking of how Steve was definitely going to be pissed when I got back. _He's probably working up his anger too...a week's worth..._

Noah's eyes darkened. "You're step father. You're scared of him." he stated.

I just nodded my head and stayed silent. I knew if I spoke, my voice would crack. Noah was silent too, lost in his own thoughts. I don't know how long we stayed like this, but it wasn't awkward or any of that. It was kind of nice, Noah sitting next to me, holding my hand. It was a slight reassurance that... I wasn't alone.

I didn't have to face everything on my own. I could finally confide in someone about Steve and all I have going on.

So that's what I did. I told Noah about what Steve is, how he threatens me, occasionally hits me. Noah didn't like it, his grip on my hand tightened often as I told him the story, but the important thing is I told him. We were at the most difficult part in the conversation... Noah wanted to know how I found out what Steve was.

I took an unsteady breath. "I...saw something." I admitted.

"What did you see?"

I looked at Noah through teary eyes. "I saw Steve change into a wolf and murder my mother." I whispered.

**A/N: Awww so sad!!! Sorry it was short guys!! In the next chapter, more will be explained and mostly everything will be revealed. This story is coming to an end and has only three or four more chapters left. Review and tell me what you think! - Sam**


	9. Secrets

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy! - Sam**

**Secrets**

There was a long silence before Noah asked, "Could you tell me more?"

I swallowed. "I-I guess."

He gently squeezed my hand. "It's okay, I'm right here. The past can't hurt you, Steve can't hurt you, not with me here." His voice was so gently, so kind...

I decided that it was time to finally share my secret. I took a deep breath. "Well, Steve was always different. My mom, she seemed to know that, but whenever I asked why he was so angry all the time she just said because he was slowly losing control."

Noah nodded, seeming to know what this meant. "Continue."

Unshed tears formed in my eyes. "That night..." I trailed, squeezing my eyes shut as scenes of dark blood everywhere, my mother's bones breaking, her flesh being torn off into pieces played behind my eyelids. "...it was bloody, to say the least. Joey was out, I had gotten home early from a friend's house, I was suppose to be sleeping over but I changed my mind last minute. She wasn't dead when I got there, he was still in human form...but that didn't last."

I didn't realize I was crying, so at first I didn't understand why Noah was taking me into his arms. "He tore her to shreds right in front of me. God, I just stood there, watching. I didn't try to help or even scream." I sobbed in his arms, letting out the locked up feelings.

"You were in shock." He said gently as he rubbed circles on my back. "You found out about supernatural beings in the worst possible way, plus you were losing your mom. It's not like you could've done anything to stop it."

I just cried harder at this. "B-But I did know they existed! I heard my mom arguing with him before he changed into a wolf. He was pressuring her about something, I never found out what but she wouldn't tell her. She said that it didn't matter if she loved a warlock, vampire, nymph or anything in the past because she was in love with him now."

This interested Noah. "Was he talking about your father? Your biological father?"

I stopped crying, confused. "I don't know... no name or indication was used... I wasn't really paying attention, though, the mention of what is said to be mythical creatures being real was what had my attention."

He nodded, but remained silent. So I continued from where I left off, "It doesn't matter. He got the answer he wanted, she whispered it to him so I couldn't hear, then he morphed in anger and attacked her. She let it and saw me last minute..." I said, closing my eyes, allowing a silent tear to fall. "...she held out her hand to me before she passed."

"Kayla?"

I looked up at Noah, and he looked down into my eyes. "I'm sorry you had to see that. And I'm sorry for making you talk about it. People say talking about it makes you feel better, but not until after you've let it all out completely and accepted it. While you actually talk it makes you feel weak."

I nodded. "I haven't told you everything though." I mumbled.

"Continue if you want, but I won't make you talk."

I took a deep breath. "After Steve saw me, and he saw something that made him change back. Only he wasn't mad anymore, he was... remorseful. He held my mother's dead body and cried. While I stood in the doorway, not moving. When I finally did move, it was to help take care of her dead body. The whole time, I was quiet and he explained what he was and his anger. After giving her a proer burial, and a month inside a house where all I could see was red, we decided it would be best to move."

"I see." Noah said, thoughtfully. "What does your brother think happened?"

"That she committed suicide."

He grimaced. "Hard story to sell."

I shook my head. "Steve was abusive. I didn't know that at the time, but Joey had seen it. He defended her multiple times, and got black eyes on occasion. I had thought it was from hockey, but it was from Steve." I explained, looking down. "It's why he believe my mom would, to end her suffering."

"... I think I've figured Steve out."

I looked up at this. "How is that?"

"He loved your mother, but he's unhealthy. He's a werewolf with severe mental health issues, which makes his anger worse and therefore him dangerous and abusive, basically worse than any normal werewolf. But you to him... the day your mother died, you took on your mother's role."

"How?"

"He hits you." He stated, watching me carefully for my reaction. "You already said that."

I kept silent, making him continue, "It started after your mom died, didn't it? First, not so severe, but then it was enough that him hitting you in that house made him feel like it really was her."

I nodded. "Joey doesn't know. He doesn't know anything."

"I figured, he's arrogant." Noah said, "But Kayla, he's not important. What's important is you. And right now, you are in a lot of danger."

"Steve won't-"

"You took his daughter. Yes, he loved your mom, but he still killed her. He doesn't care for you, I can see it in his eyes, he only cares about the part that is your mother. And when he realizes that you aren't her...he'll end your life just like he did your mom's."

I let his words sink in. If I go back, all that anger will build. And if Noah's theory is true, him seeing me as my mom, well that image was destroyed when he found out I left. My mother never would have left Steve, she loved him, but I don't and I left the house. Not for him, but I'm sure he only thinks it's because of him. So...if I go back, chances are I will die.

"Well what am I suppose to do?"

"Stay here while I take care of Steve." He said, simply.

My eyes narrowed. "We already talked about this, it's not happening."

"Oh but it is. I know where we are, I know my way back. You don't. So even if you want to stop me, you wouldn't be able to find your way."

That is totally unfair! "I didn't tell you my secrets for you to form a theory and die from it!"

"No, you did because you need to accept them and move on. But you won't be able to completely move on until Steve dies."

Ugh, this is a perfect example of why some secrets just need to be kept. My mother learned that the hard way. And now, because I spoke, I will have to live with Noah's death on my conscious. _There has to be something I can do..._

I hugged Noah tightly. "Don't. Just don't. I care about you. So, so much."

He didn't react at first, but soon he was hugging me back. "I care about you too, that's why I need to do this." He said with a fierce determination.

_He said he cares. He wants to help me. _My heart fluttered.

"I have a secret too." He whispered in my ear.

I shivered. "What's that?"

"I've always had a thing for you."

I looked up at him. "What?"

He smiled. "From the very first day I saw you, I've liked you. And once I got to know you...then..." He trailed.

I bit my lip to hold back a big smile. _Things just ended with Brian..._

Wait, no they didn't. Him and I were done the minute I met Noah. Because ever since then I've been wondering what Noah's doing, what he thinks, who he likes, not even really thinking about Brian. Yeah, it fucking sucks he cheated on me and he's still an ass. But that doesn't mean my feelings for Noah aren't true.

"You're really being a tease right now." Noah said, staring at my lips.

I smiled. "Then do something about it."

He pulled me in and his lips met mine with a fiery passion. He pinned me down on the bed and I pulled him closer, his body fit perfectly with mine. As our tongues danced, I felt his perfectly muscular chest. His lips moved down my jawline, to my neck. I opened my eyes for a split second and saw Ella standing by the doorway.

"Shit, Noah, stop."

He pulled away, confused, until he followed my gaze. "How long has she been there?"

She just laughed and ran out. I leaned back. "Doesn't matter. She has seen my brother and his sluts. Great, now I'm reduced to being just as bad as him. Fantastic."

Noah got off me. "You're too hard on yourself."

I sat up. "No, not really. We were making out in front of a toddler, like my brother has."

"But I'm not your brother and you aren't a slut." He stated. "So therefore we aren't as bad. We at least care about each other."

I smiled to myself. "No I care about your more."

He looked down at me, smiling. "Oh yeah? Well I have another secret."

"And what would that be?"

He leaned in close, kissing close, and whispered, "That I'm secretly in love with you."

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Whooooo! Review and let me know what you think! - Sam**


	10. Going Back

**Going Back**

For a week, I was on cloud nine. Noah loved me. Me, of all people. With that in mind, it was easy to forget about all the problems that waited for me at home. I was in a peaceful cabin with a guy who loved me and a cute little toddler who just brought us closer together.

However, it was time to go back to the mess. We couldn't live there forever in hiding. As soon as Melanie, who turned out to be a vampire that lived with Noah, contacted him saying that Steve was gone to work we decided to go back.

Okay, well originally it wasn't we. Noah insisted on going back alone, but after some newly aquired persuasion I got him to let Ella and I go back too. Steve wouldn't dare hurt his own flesh and blood so she would be fine when he came back. As for me, I was to be with Noah or Melanie at all times.

Noah stole a car since the one I used was trashed then towed and we were on our way back. It was a nice ride, Ella was sleeping in the back and Noah had one hand on the wheel and the other was holding mine. It was pleasant.

Until we got back to the house. Noah parked but neither of us moved. I just stared at the house, not wanting to go in. "And you're sure he's not in there right now? Because I'm pretty sure he's going to kill me for taking his daughter and crashing his car."

His hand tightened around mine. "He will not. Don't talk like that."

I smiled weakly. "Right." As much as I'd like to believe him I'm pretty sure I'm screwed.

He let go of my hand and we both got out of the car. I got Ella out of the back seat and walked into the house with Noah in tow. Melanie was in the living room, which is a bit surprising since I thought she was just watching from next door not inside my house. _Creepy..._

She looked relieved. "Thank God you are here. Sooner than I thought, you must have been closer than I had perceived. Kayla, your brother is in the kitchen and I played stupid with all this so it's all up to you to explain."

I nodded, barely registering what she was saying. I knew it had something to do with my brother, but compared to my step dad, whatever my brother's deal was wasn't as important.

Speaking of the devil, Joey walked in. "I have your...Kayla!" He exclaimed, before hugging me tightly. I hugged him back with one arm and held Ella with the other. "Where the hell have you been? Steve has been freaking out since you just took off."

Shit. "Uhh...well..."

"Don't you dare bullshit me either. Do you know what this little stunt has caused me?" Wait, back up. Is he serious right now?

Ella started crying. "Hold that thought." I said, coldly. I went to get Ella's favorite toy that always made her stop crying, but it wasn't there._ I must have forgotten it at the cabin..._

"Noah, can you go get Ella's toy from the cabin? We left it there."

He looked undecided, but Melanie gave him a nod that apparently reassured him enough to leave. Joey didn't notice though because he was hung up on something else, "Cabin? You caused all this trouble to go to a cabin with our neighbor? Isn't that a bit trashy?"

Anger coursed through my body. "Me? I'm the trashy sibling in this family? Who haven't you slept with at school? I bet that list is shorter than who you have! You were a good guy before we came here and now you're just some manwhore!"

"I'm not the one who stays in a cabin with someone from the opposite sex for weeks! And aren't you dating Brian?"

I laughed without humor. "No, he cheated on me with my friend during his visit here."

Joey felt bad after that. It was written all over his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." He stated, reaching out for me.

I backed up. "Why would you know? You're never around. You know nothing about me anymore and quite frankly, I know nothing about you either."

"Kayla I-"

I don't know what he was going to say. I probably never will. Because he was cut off by someone opening the door. That someone, wasn't Noah.

It was Steve.

**A/N: Mega short, I know, and I apologize. But the next chapter is obviously going to be longer. Thank you for reading and sticking with me, I know I don't update often enough :/ but I'll try to get the next couple out quickly. Please review! - Sam**


	11. Last Struggle

**A/N: Been forever, I know, but finally here it is! Enjoy :) - Sam**

**Last Struggle**

"Joey, please go over your friends house. I need to speak with my daughter alone." Steve said with authority. The tone of his voice implied many things. First, it implied that it was best for Joey not to argue. Second, it implied someone was in very deep shit. And third and most importantly, it implied I was the daughter in very deep shit as opposed to the baby one playing with her toy innocently.

Joey, a bit confused on just how serious Steve sounded agreed and stupidly lead Melanie, who had no idea how to react to the situation properly, out the door. It was him, Ella and I.

Alone.

I picked up Ella quickly and stood opposite of him, the coffee table in between us. It's a poor fighting technique, using an innocent child as a shield, but it was effective. Steve wasn't going to hurt his own child, he only wanted to hurt me.

"Where the fuck have you been?" He growled at me.

"A cabin." I said quietly, trying desperately not to let the fear from within be heard in my voice.

"You take **my** car...kidnapy **my** daughter...and run of to some **CABIN**?"

I gulped. "It wasn't planned..."

He laughed menacingly. "Of course not! Why would my ungrateful step daughter, who has been nothing but a nuissance to me, plan to run away?"

I stood my ground. "I came back, didn't I?"

Quickly and gently, he took Ella out of my arms. "Stupidly, yes you did."

It was dead silent for a moment as his words clung to the air. He turned and put Ella in the playpen, scruffing up her hair. "You have ten five seconds to run. Run outside, I'll drag you back in and make your death as painful as possible. Stay inside, I'll be nice and make it quick. Perhaps I'll have a change of heart and only punish you. Guess it all depends on where you run..."

One second I stood there and the next I was gone. Steve meant every word. Not knowing where Noah was and not wanting to harm civlians, I figured it'd be best if I stayed inside the house. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. I wracked my brain for a hiding spot but knew it'd be pointless. The only good hiding spot in this game of hide and seek was one where I could move to another hiding spot with ease. No dead ends or corners, because then I was surely a goner.

I ran and in the bathroom. The cool thing about this bathroom was it had two doors, one to the hallway and the other to the master bedroom. I locked both and hoped and prayed that he'd come knocking from the master bedroom, because it'd give me more time to run to a new hiding spot through the hallway door. It was quiet and the only sound I could hear was my own heart, beating rapidly in my chest.

_Calm...breath..._ I thought to myself. _Stay calm and he won't find you..._

If only the world truly worked like that. I heard a growling from outside the bathroom walls, but I couldn't tell which side it was coming from. Sadly, I'd have to wait until he attacked one of the doors before running out.

Each second ticked by slowly when the growling was no longer heard.

_Where is Noah?_

Until finally, the bedroom door started rattling as Steve attacked it in the form of a wolf. Quickly, I unlocked and opened the other door and booked it down the hallway. I was almost to the stairs when I felt his teeth go through my ankle, taking my balance along with my foot, and I fell. I tried to pull my foot from his grasp but his teeth only dug deeper and I cried out. I turned my body and kicked him in the face, but it didn't work to my benefit. Instead, it made him more angry. He pulled my leg and started dragging my down the hallway.

Then, as my savior, Noah appeared. Wolf Steve released my leg and turned to his enemy, growling louder than ever before. "Kayla, run." Noah ordered.

"I don't wanna leave you be-"

"**Go**. Or you'll end up like your mother."

Tears sprang to my eyes but I had no time to let them out. I turned my back as Steven and Noah began to fight. I tried to run, but my injured ankle hurt too much. It burned so badly I just wanted to sit down. I went to the closest room, which happened to be my own and sat down on the bed. I was just starting to look at it when I heard a thunk and silence.

Fear coursed through me but I looked up anyways. Steve was in my doorway, wearing boxers and nothing else, with a few cuts here and there. His eyes were dark, cold and my fear increased at the sight of him. "Noah..." I trailed, my heart breaking at what might be of him right now, in my own damn hallway.

"He's not dead. I want him alive, with his soulmate dead, just so he has a sense of how I feel and why."

Soulmate? He's my soulmate? That explains...a lot really. But wait..."So you're going to kill me..."

He didn't say anything, he walked slowly and calculated over to me, but I didn't move. Noah was unconsious and I wasn't strong enough to take down Steve. If a freakin vampire can't, what makes anything think I can. He gently touched my face, "You look just like her." He said almost...lovingly.

"Who?" I whispered.

Steve looked me in the eyes like he was seeing me for the first time. "Your mother."

He's talking. Not killing. I just have to keep him talking until...well until what? "And...she was your soulmate?"

"Yes."

I'm not sure where the anger came from, but boy, was it there, "Then why did you kill her?" I demanded, angrily. "If she was your soulmate, you were suppose to love her. Yet you fucking tore her apart like she was meat!"

He blinked, shocked for a moment, but recovered and met my anger. He gripped my neck roughly and squeezed. "I. Loved. Her."

My hands were trying to pry his off, I couldn't breathe, nevermind speak. He threw me to the ground hard and I gasped for breath. I glared at him, rubbing my neck. "I saw you kill her. That didn't look like love to me."

"It's called a crime of passion." He informed me, getting angrier by the second. He began to shake, fur starting to grow as well. "And it was innitiated because your warlock father, who is alive and well I'll have you know, decided he wanted her back."

Steve gave up control on being human and morphed into a wolf. Once again, I was paralyzed with fear at the sight of this. Only this time, instead of my mother being killed, it was me. I was in fear and awe at the scene before my, the angry wolf ready to pounce on me, his innocent step daughter, who did nothing but remind him of his forever lost wife. It was sad..and I couldn't help but wonder if my mom was truly scared of her death, or more in awe about it as I was.

I didn't see him coming but when he did, he shoved one paw through my upper chest and the other in my lower stomach. He bit of a chunk of my shoulder and I could feel death come for me. Yet, knowing it was my last possible chance to say something to this man who caused me so much grief, I said the only thing that could put my soul and possibly him at ease, "She loved you. Only you. And I forgive you for her death...and mine...because now I'm closer to seeing her again."

Then the world blacked out.

*Noah's POV*

I woke up head pounding and all I could think of is Kayla. I smelt the air and the scent of her blood was fresh in it. Dread filled every fiber of my body as I followed it and found her laying in a puddle of her own blood, Steve naked and crying at her side. "I'm so sorry, Lily...I'm so sorry..."

I'm assuming Lily was her mother.

_Does he regret killing Kayla or just the part that was her mother?_

I didn't care. Nothing was important if Kayla was gone. I used my speed, got behind him in a flash and snapped his neck, thus killing him. The bastard never saw it coming in the midst of his mourning. I threw the lifeless body aside and knelt beside my precious Kayla. She was paling as death was taking over, yet she looked so peaceful and angelic. I caressed her cheek and could still feel a touch of warmth.

My eyes watered and I let my tears fall as they may. Only was it at that time...that I heard it.

_Thump...thump...thump...thump..._

Her heartbeat was low and getting slower by the second, but it was still there. It was still circulating blood. So I did the only thing I knew to do in order to save her.

I bit her and made her one of my own.

**A/N: I really do leave you guys with a lot of cliffhangers. I realize this...but hey it makes things more interesting! Loved it? Hated it? Laughed? Cried? (fyi I hope you didn't laugh I don't recall there being anything too funny in this chapter...unless you're morbid and thought the death and stuff was funny, in which case good for you!)! Anyways review! Please and thank you :) - Sam**


End file.
